Recueil Halloween
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Recueil d'OS, tous genre confondu. Au programme : horreur, humour, romance, supernatural, cross-over de temps en temps, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, threesome et un peu de tout. J'y mettrais tout ce qui me passe par la tête en rapport avec la fête d'Halloween. Passez jeter un coup d'œil si vous êtes intéressez ! Rating changeant au fil des chapitres. Paring différent mais Sterek fréquent.
1. OS 1

_Bla Bla de l'auteure : Hey Hey tout le monde ! C'est bientôt Halloween et j'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil pour cet événement. Normalement je devrais poster un petit os par jour mais je sais que j'en serais incapable, sauf si l'inspiration est là ! Alors voici le tour premier os de cette histoire sur les fêtes d'Halloween._

 _Genre : Humour/Romance_

 _Paring : Je dirais pas mais y'a du threesome, yaoi, yuri et hétéro._

 _PS : Cet OS est un petit délire donc à ne pas prendre au sérieux, bonne lecture !_

Halloween + lune bleue = Nuit horrible pour Stiles Stilinski

La fête battait son plein. Les gens dansaient, chantaient, buvaient et se faisaient peur mutuellement avec leur costume. Encore une fois, la fête d'Halloween de Lydia Martin était la meilleure. Stiles était là aussi mais quelque chose le faisait rester dans ses pensées. En effet, exceptionnellement, la fête d'Halloween tombait un soir de Lune Bleue. La lune était pleine et les loups de la meute ne semblaient pas y être affectés. Pourtant l'hyperactif avait appris par Deaton que la lune bleue avait des effets étranges sur les créatures surnaturelles. Scott, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Corey et Lydia ne semblait pourtant rien ressentir… Quoi que… Est-ce que Mason et Corey allaient s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde là maintenant ? Attends une minute ! Où ils sons tous passés ?! Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! C'est pas possible, il avait tourné les yeux juste une seconde et voilà ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est pas vrai !

Stiles courait dans tous les sens, cherchant par tous les moyens ses amis mais il ne trouva personne et même Mason et Corey avaient disparus ! Bon sang ! Le jeune Stilinski sortit de la maison de Lydia et chercha ses amis :

-Il retrouva Mason et Corey dans le lac, entrain de baiser… Il partit de suite, sans demander son reste.

-Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Stiles se retrouva à Eichen House et surpris Lydia avec Peter… Brrr ! Plus jamais il ne voulait subir ça !

-Liam et Hayden, n'en parlons pas. Ils faisaient la même chose tranquille dans la rue… Bon, au moins, ils n'étaient pas en train de tuer des gens.

-Malia était, quant à elle, dans les bras de Braeden. Mais elle était revenue quand celle-là ?! Ouais, ces deux-là étaient plus soft que les autres. Tant mieux, franchement.

-Scott… OH MON DIEU ! Non, non, non, non, NON ! Le pauvre Stiles avait retrouvé son bro chez lui avec… Avec Isaac et Chris ! NON ! Mais pourquoi il devait subir ça ?! Choqué à vie et voulant à tout prix vomir le plus vite possible, Stiles rentra chez lui.

Ayant trop subit mentalement, le pauvre hyperactif alla se coucher pour retrouver… Derek Hale, dans son lit, entrain de se donner du plaisir... OK… Pourquoi pas… C'est alors que le l'ancien Alpha le remarque et se jeta sur lui comme un animal en rut. C'est comme ça que Stiles Stilinski perdit sa virginité un soir de lune bleue doublé d'une nuit d'Halloween après avoir vu des images plus que choquantes. Il se dit que finalement tout cela avait du bon…


	2. OS 2

_Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le deuxième petit OS d'Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous fera rire autant que moi !_

 _Genre : Humour (Gros délire !)_

 _Paring : Sterek_

 _PS : Si quelqu'un veut un couple ou un cross-over, n'hésitez pas surtout. Je serais ravie de pondre un petit OS rien que pour vous !_

 _UN GRAND MERCI A MES FOLLOWERS ET FAVORIS ? JE VOUS AIME !_

Claudia Stilinski, ON DEGAGE !

Halloween. Le seul soir où les fantômes peuvent se balader comme bon leur semble. C'est ce jour que Claudia Stilinski décida de rendre visite à sa famille. Elle était pressée de revoir son mari et son précieux fils… Au paradis, elle et Talia parlaient souvent de leurs enfants respectifs mais malheureusement elles ne pouvaient les voir de puis leur petit nuage… Alors les deux femmes avaient décidés d'attendre Halloween pour leur rendre une petite visite surprise ! Cependant Derek et Stiles restaient introuvables ! Personne chez les Stilinski, ni chez les McCall, ni chez les Martin, ni au loft de Derek… Mais où était passé tout le monde ?! C'est alors que Claudia se souvint que la grand-mère de Lydia Martin avait parlée d'un chalet qui lui appartenait. Bingo ! Ils étaient surement tous là-bas !

Les deux fantômes ne furent pas déçus du voyage… Talia pouvait voir son fils sourire avec dans ses bras Stiles qui semblait complètement soûle… Claudia pensa qu'elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec son fils mineur sur l'alcool ! Non mais comment ce gosse osait boire avant l'âge légal ? Elle allait lui tirer les oreilles jusqu'à qu'elles deviennent aussi rouge que sa tête en colère ! Mais là son visage se décomposa quand elle entendit se qui se passait entre les adolescents :

« Alors je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne plus âgée que moi » Annonça Corey, un sourire aux lèvres

Claudia put voir SON fils et Scott boire un verre, tout comme Derek et Lydia… Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! On se foutait d'elle là non ?! Elle faisait un horrible cauchemar non ? Son précieux petit Stiles avait couché avec quelqu'un de plus âgé alors qu'il était mineur ?! NON MAIS OH ! Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et les adolescents se mirent sur leurs gardes. Talia prit Claudia par les épaules et la ramena fissa au paradis. Le sol ne trembla plus et sans que personne ne saches pourquoi tous les adolescents s'évanouir, comme ça.

Au paradis, Claudia explosait de rage et décida que l'année prochaine elle irait voir son mari et lui expliquer un peu comment il allait souffrir quand il se retrouverait avec elle, seul… Oh que oui son mari et même Derek Hale allaient le regretter ! Foi de Claudia Stilinski, elle allait faire souffrir ces deux petits… Oh, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient !


	3. OS 3

_Hey tout le monde ! Nous voici au troisième OS (et oui déjà). C'est vraiment mon préféré, j'ai adorée l'écrire et le relire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres_

 _Genre : J'ai tentée de faire un truc tout mignon tout en restant dans l'esprit d'Halloween. Je pense ne pas avoir fait de bide._

 _Paring : Léger Sterek mais léger_

 _PS : Alors je ne sais pas du tout à quel âge Stiles a perdu sa mère. Je sais qu'il la perdu très jeune et une amie m'a dit qu'il avait six ans lors de la perte de sa mère mais rien n'est sûr alors pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire Stiles à neuf ans et Claudia est toujours envie. Je ne sais pas non plus à quel âge Derek a perdu sa famille sauf que c'était quand il était au lycée et après la mort de Paidge donc juste pour cet OS Derek à 19 ans, a toujours sa famille et Paidge n'existe pas._

 _PS 2 : Si vous désirez une suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Et si vous voulez un couple ou un OS particulier dîtes-le moi aussi, je serais ravie d'en faire quelque chose pour vous :)_

Mon Superman

Stiles avait 9 ans et c'était la première fois que son père le laissait allait seul chercher des bonbons avec son meilleur ami Scott. Ils se baladaient tous deux dans les rues de Beacon Hills et avait déjà récolté un beau petit butin. Le jeune hyperactif se rappela alors que sa mère était chez la famille Hale qui habitait un manoir dans la forêt. Il ramena Scott chez lui, car il devait rentrer et décida de faire une surprise à sa mère en allant chez les Hale. Stiles souriait à pleine dents pensant au visage de sa mère quand elle verrait son butin de cette année. Oui Stiles était très pressé de voir sa mère sourire comme il le faisait si bien. En fait, un seul des sourire de Claudia Stilinski servait à illuminer la journée de n'importe qui et c'est pour cela que beaucoup était jaloux du fait que c'était son père qui avait réussi à séduire cette femme magnifique. L'hyperactif ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il venait de se perdre et commença très vite à paniquer. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, appelant en pleurant sa mère de venir le sauver. Soudain il entendit un bruit et ne bougea plus.

Un immense sanglier se tenait devant lui, prêt à le charger… Stiles commença à paniquer violemment et sentant la crise de panique arriver il s'accroupit au sol, totalement pétrifié. Le sanglier s'avança menaçant quand une forme surgit devant lui et rugissant de toutes ses forces. L'hyperactif pleurait à chaudes larmes et respirait difficilement. La forme s'était calmé voyant le sanglier s'enfuir et se rapprocha de l'enfant. Elle s'accroupissa et murmura doucement :

« -Hey. Calmes-toi d'accord ? Je suis là maintenant tout va bien. Respires doucement, concentres-toi sur ma voix. Voilà doucement, concentres-toi sur moi. Voilà, c'est ça.

Stiles s'était calmé en entendant quelqu'un lui parler. Il fixa son interlocuteur et le détailla : un visage carré mais jeune, des traits fins, une masse de cheveux noirs et des yeux verts envoûtants… Stiles ne lâcha plus du regard ce garçon qui venait de lui sauver la vie… Il venait de rencontrer Superman…

-Comment tu t'appelles petit ? Demanda son sauveur

-Szczepan Stilinski… Je cherche ma mère, elle est chez la famille Hale… Répondit le jeune garçon tout tremblant

-Et bien laisses-moi te guider. Je suis Derek Hale. Je vais t'emmener chez moi, viens. »

Szczepan prit la main tendu de Derek qui le mena à travers les bois puis ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir. Claudia Stilinski discutait sur le perron avec Talia Hale. Szczepan hurla et couru vers sa mère :

« -Szczepan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise maman. Regarde tout ce qu'on m'a donné comme bonbon ! »

Stiles tendit son sac et montra son butin à sa mère qui souria joyeusement. Talia regarda la scène et fixa son fils qui avait accompagné le petit Stilinski ici. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se mit aux côtés de son Alpha en regardant à son tour le petit garçon. Claudia prit la main de son fils et annonça qu'ils s'en allaient mais Stiles lui lâcha la main et sauta dans les bras de Derek qui le réceptionna tant bien que de mal.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé Derek. Tu es mon Superman. »

Stiles lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de courir vers sa mère et dire au revoir en secouant la main. Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres de Derek qui rentra aussitôt dans le manoir en voyant sa mère se moquer de lui.

Dans la forêt, Claudia et Szczepan discutèrent de la soirée du plus jeune :

« -Je vais bien maman ! Tu as aimé ma surprise hein ?

-Bien sûr monsieur le comte…

-NON ! Je suis Dracula, un vampire ! Offre-moi ton sang maintenant humaine !

-AH ! Epargnez-moi monsieur le vampire, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai des enfants ! Noooooon !

-Grrr ! Grrr ! »

Claudia s'amusa avec son fils qui faisait semblant de vouloir boire son sang jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent chez eux où l'adjoint Stilinski attendait devant la porte. Celui-ci souria, attendrit par la scène. En s'endormant ce soir-là, Szczepan se jura de revoir son Superman et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore de Loïs Lane à aimer… Oui, il l'espérait vraiment…


	4. OS 4

_Hey tout le monde ! Demain c'est Halloween, et oui déjà. Demain je posterais donc le dernier OS de ce recueil… Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Alors cet OS est moins joyeux que les autres, je dois le dire… Mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !_

 _Genre : Romance/Surnaturel_

 _Paring : Sterek, comme d'hab quoi_

La boite à musique et le fantôme

Posée sur une petite table en bois, la boite à musique jouait sa mélodie. Stiles la regardait, hypnotisé par sa mélodie. C'était Halloween aujourd'hui mais n'ayant pas envie de sortir dehors et faire ses conneries habituelles, il avait rangé un peu son grenier… Stiles était alors tombé sur un carton et avec sa curiosité maladive, il l'avait ouvert. Dans le carton se trouvait d'anciennes affaires de sa mère dont cette boite à musique. Quand il était petit, toute les nuits Claudia sortait sa boite et le faisait écouter avec elle. Avant c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de bien dormir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis coulèrent silencieusement. Sa mère lui manquait énormément… Sans savoir pourquoi, Stiles pensa à Derek. Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille et il ne lui restait qu'une seul personne (ne comptant plus Peter qui est à Eichen House), sa sœur Cora. L'hyperactif s'endormit, bercé par la musique et l'image d'un Derek Hale lui souriant.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se réveilla. Il sentit un regard sur lui et leva la tête. Stiles se figea et commença à pleurer. Devant lui se trouvait sa mère, encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle souriait tendrement et portait une belle robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des chevilles. Doucement, croyant à une hallucination ou un rêve, Stiles s'approcha. Il tendit les bras et tenta de toucher Claudia. Très lentement il prit son visage entre ses mains pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La mère serra son fils dans ses bras, souriante. Elle avait mis longtemps avant d'avoir la permission du paradis pour descendre sur Terre et sa détermination légendaire y était pour beaucoup. Elle était déçue de ne pas revoir son mari mais Claudia était tout de même heureuse de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Son bébé, Génim, Stiles, son enfant, son trésor…

Après de longues minutes, Claudia cessa le câlin et regarda son fils. Elle souria une dernière fois alors que minuit sonnait, signait la fin du jour d'Halloween. Stiles pleura à chaudes larmes, hurlant à sa mère de revenir, de ne pas partir. Mais ses prières ne furent pas exhaussées… Pourtant des bras puissants le soutiennent alors qu'il s'écroule au sol. Une douce odeur de bois empli ses narines alors qu'un murmure franchit ses lèvres : « Derek »…

Le jour d'Halloween fut le jour où Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski partagèrent la chambre du dernier. Ce fut également le jour où la boite à musique de Claudia Stilinski ne quitta plus jamais la chambre de l'hyperactif…


	5. OS 5

_Hey ! C'est toujours Halloween aujourd'hui donc j'ai encore le temps de poster des OS ! Alors j'en ai encore un en stock et il arrivera dans peu de temps pas de soucis. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Genres : Romance/Pseudo-Humour/OOC/Cross-Over Harry Potter_

 _PS : Ceci est l'avant dernier OS de ce recueil ! Et encore un Joyeux Halloween à tous !_

Draco Malfoy est chez moi ?!

Draco se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait ici… Quelques minutes plus tôt, il recevait une lettre et pouf ! Le voilà dans une ville, moldu de surcroît ! Des enfants couraient partout dans les rues affublés d'étranges guenilles… Des vampires, loup-garous, gorilles ? Et j'en passe… Oui Draco se questionnait vraiment sur son apparition soudaine dans cette ville bizarre… Doucement, il avança mais très vite le froid le gagna. Le blond se frotta les bras et soupira. Soudain, quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et fit face à deux perles vertes claires. Le jeune Malfoy resta bloqué, incapable de parler devant la pureté de l'éclat de ces pupilles…

« -Vous allez bien ? Votre cœur bat très vite… Demanda doucement l'homme face à lui

-Euh… Oui ! Oui, oui, je vais… Bien… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici en fait… »

L'homme prit lentement la main du blond et l'emmena avec lui. Draco paniqua légèrement mais la main qui le traînait était si rassurante que la peur partit rapidement. Très vite, Draco se retrouva devant une maison (acceptable selon lui) et suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« -Mama Stiles ! J'ai un invité en plus !

-Quoi ? Oh… Mon… DIEU ! Draco Malfoy, là dans ma maison ! Oh ! Derek !

-Si je m'attendais à une telle réaction… »

Draco se fit emmener devant une sorte d'écran ? Une boîte magique contenant des images… Le blond sembla fasciné, n'ayant jamais vu une telle chose avant. Les images défilait à une vitesse folle quand soudain une immense écriture rouge et dégoulinante de sang s'afficha : HORROR SHOW IV. Draco se souvint alors que certains Griffondors parlaient d'une fête appelé Halloween où on se déguisait et s'amusait à se faire peur… C'était donc ça les gens déguisés dehors ? Drôle de tradition… Le blond se déconnecta de la réalité quand Brett le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou délicatement avec de nombreux baiser papillon. La chaleur du garçon était apaisante et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade…

« -Derek tu te rend compte ? Draco Malfoy est chez moi ! Et… Oh… Y'a des chambres quand même Brett ! »

Stiles bougonna un instant devant le manque de pudeur du nouveau loup de la meute. Décidément aucun des loup-garous ne savaient garder ses hormones dans sa poche ! De son côté, Draco se dit que finalement la vie moldu c'était pas si mal.


	6. OS 6

_Hey me voilà pour le tout dernier OS de ce recueil ! Et oui c'est la fin. Mais bon toute bonne chose a une fin non ? Alors voilà bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Genres : Romance/Cross-Over Hellsing/Lime/Morsure-Vampires_

 _PS : A tous mes followers, vu que mon recueil est fini… Pourriez-vous me laisser une petit review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de mes OS ? S'il vous plaît, soyez sympas !_

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et on se retrouve pour de nouvelles aventures._

 _Encore une fois un JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS !_

Quand le vampire rencontre boucle d'or

Alucard, Roi des vampires, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il était accompagné de Celas et de l'amant de celle-ci Bernadotte. Integra ne voulait pas qu'il se ballade seul le jour d'Halloween… Des conneries… Halloween était le seul jour où il avait le droit de boire du sang directement au cou des humains. Ce jour était très spécial pour les vampires car c'est le seul jour où ils peuvent boire sans transformer les humains en goules. Alucard marchait donc fièrement dans les rues de la petite ville de Beacon Hills à la recherche d'un petit encas à se mettre sous la dent. Cependant, aucune odeur ne l'alléchait suffisamment… Quelle plaie, ne pas trouver de repas à son goût le seul jour où il pouvait boire jusqu'à plus soif ! Soudain une délicieuse odeur lui empli les narines. Elle était exquise, fruitée, douce et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Profitant du fait que Bernadotte embrassait sauvagement Celas, Alucard disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour partir à la recherche de ce mets qui semblait si délicieux. Le roi le trouva très vite.

Il regarda par la fenêtre d'une chambre et le vit. C'était un jeune homme, assez grand, cheveux châtains bouclés, yeux bleu-gris et un corps plus qu'alléchant. Ce garçon était définitivement au goût du vampire… Alucard vérifia les alentours, oui il n'y avait personne. Il se pourlécha les lèvres avant de doucement entrer dans la chambre. L'adolescent était dos à lui et choisissait ses vêtements. En effet, celui-ci venait de sortir de la douche et devait se rendre à la fête de Lydia Martin. Scott étant déjà partit et Mélissa ayant eu une urgence à l'hôpital, Isaac se retrouvait seul dans la maison McCall. Le pauvre Isaac Lahey était donc à la merci du vampire. Alucard se trouvait juste derrière Isaac qui, bizarrement, n'avait rien sentit. Doucement, la main du vampire glissa sur le dos du loup. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna en quatrième vitesse. Sans s'en apercevoir, Isaac se retrouva sur le lit sous l'imposant corps d'Alucard.

Le roi commença par lécher le torse nu d'Isaac puis prit entre ses dents le téton droit. Le loup laissa échapper quelques gémissements sous les sensations inconnues qui l'envahissaient. Le vampire sourit sadiquement et hypnotisa le loup afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Isaac paniqua légèrement, il ne sentait plus son corps mais ressentait tout ce que l'homme lui faisait subir. Doucement les sensations se firent plus fortes. Alucard enleva la serviette que portait encore Isaac et caressa la virilité de celui-ci. Le loup gémissait et criait, incapable de faire autre chose. Alucard lécha le cou de sa victime avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans l'antre du loup. Il les bougea et les enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le put. Isaac poussa un gémissement de douleur avant que le plaisir prenne place. La température monta d'un cran quand un troisième doigt se faufila près des deux autres. Isaac n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi c'était si bon ? Soudain un immense plaisir s'empara de son être. Alucard venait de mordre sa clavicule. Le vampire se délecta du sang qui s'écoula dans sa gorge. Un loup-garou… Quel bonheur !

Alucard enleva ses doigts et se prépara à entrer mais au moment où sa queue touche l'anneau de chair d'Isaac, un immense hurlement retentit :

« ALUCAAAAAAARD ! Il est bientôt l'heure donc tu te ramènes ! Tu as bu maintenant tu reviens à Londres maintenant ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Le vampire retira ses crocs du cou d'Isaac et se carapata en quatrième vitesse. Le loup resta sur le lit totalement immobile, sa clavicule se soignant déjà. Alucard était déjà en route pour rentrer alors que Bernadotte et Celas continuait de se bécoter dans un coin. Il pensa alors que maintenant il avait un endroit où venir à chaque Halloween… Ah quelle belle soirée !


End file.
